Never Afraid to Feel
by Misty Addams
Summary: (NOW COMPLETE!) A seventeen-year-old of a prominent family of Port Royal longs for adventure. She encounters Captain Jack Sparrow, changing her life forever.
1. The Runaway

****

"Never Afraid to Feel"

Rating: PG-13 for some language

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of Pirates of the Caribbean (unfortunately!)

A/N: Hi everyone. This is my first attempt at a POTC fic. It's rather long, I warn you. I hope you'll review and let me know what you think. I have it all written, but I'm going to post chapters one at a time. I really hope you enjoy!

****

Chapter 1

It must have been around midnight when I crawled out from under the covers. My parents had fallen asleep hours ago, I was sure. I had borrowed some of my father's clothing, a white button-down shirt and a pair of worn breeches. It would be a lot less suspicious to see a young lad on the streets of Port Royal at night than it would be to see a lady. I was nervous and breathing in heavy, sporadic gasps as I tied back my long, dark hair and wrapped it in a red bandana. No matter how nervous I was though, I knew this was my only chance to get away from this hell that was my life. I had never been one to succumb to conformity. I hated all the corsets, petticoats, tedious eating habits, and overly-polite conversation of the upper-class women of Port Royal. It was the end of the line. I was seventeen and had yet to experience life. I had to get out while I still could. I left a brief note for my parents, grabbed my bag, and looked at my room for the last time. No more lace and canopies. No more corsets and shoes that pinched my toes. No more acting as though I was a porcelain doll, simply there for the viewing pleasure of the men. Finally, it was over. 

I crept silently out of my room, then grasped the banister firmly as I made my way down the dark stairwell. Beads of swear gathered on my forehead; I was terrified of being caught. I counted the steps so I wouldn't stumble at the bottom. Thirteen…Fourteen…Fifteen. I continued stealthily down the hall, opening the door as quietly as I possibly could, and I slunk out without a sound, gently closing the door behind me. Appearing as nonchalant as possible, I made my way down the dirt road, towards the port. My body and mind ached for excitement and adventure. I wasn't entirely sure what I would do, but I knew any alternative would be better than what I was living with now. That's what I thought then, anyway. 

I got increasingly closer to the port when a voice pierced the silence of the night. "You! Lad! What you think you're doing out 'ere at this hour?" an unfamiliar voice questioned harshly. I turned around, keeping my head to the ground. I saw the flash of a red coat, indicating a member of the Royal navy. I cleared my throat nervously, making my voice seem deeper than it truly was.

"Jus' out for a stroll, sir. Needed some air." I answered simply, hoping my voice wasn't trembling. 

"Bit late for a stroll, no?" he retorted suspiciously. I had been backing up slowly, but unfortunately for me, I tripped on a bump in the road, falling backwards. As I got up, I realized my hair had come undone, and it tumbled gracefully around my shoulders. This is where being a member of one of the most prominent families of Port Royal did not work in my favor. "Miss O'Conner?!" the man cried out in shock. I held up my finger as if to explain, then sprinted down the road as quickly as my feet would allow. Unfortunately for me, running was not something I got a lot of practice at, so the naval officer caught up with me quickly, pinning me against the wall of Brown's blacksmith shop. "Hallie O'Conner, wha' do you think you're doing out 'ere at a time like this? Do you know wha' your parents would say?" he snarled. As he began to pull my arms behind my back, a strange noise in the distance caught his attention. "CANNON FIRE!" He shouted in his thick English accent. I kicked him in the shin, and then bolted for the port. 

As more time passed, I could hear the cannon fire becoming fore frequent, and less distant. It wasn't until I was very near my destination that I saw the first pirates scrambling down the dirt roads of Port Royal, burning everything in their path and, in general, wreaking havoc. I quickly sought shelter behind a stone statue while they passed, then continued my sprint down the road. It continued like this for a while, sprinting then hiding, sprinting then hiding. Finally I made it to the docks, where I saw a large pirate ship docked. I waited as it appeared that most of the pirates had left the ship, and then bolted for _The Navigator, _one of the enormous ships of the Royal navy. As I climbed aboard and went below deck, I heard the crackling of fire and pirates laughing, and the Royal navy opening fire on the pirates. Sweating and panting heavily, I huddled into a corner of a small storage room of the ship. Eventually I must have drifted off, or more passed out from complete exhaustion, because that was the last I could recall of that night.

A/N: I know this wasn't a particularly exciting chapter, but I promise it gets better. Just have to get through introductions. So what do you think? Should I continue? Reviews would be great appreciated. Thanks everyone!


	2. On Board

****

A/N: I'm back with chapter two! I'd like to quickly thank those of you who reviewed my first chapter: Kendra Luehr, Lissa Roxford, piratesprincess69, and Ardeth Rozokov. I hope you'll read the rest! Hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter Two

I awoke to what I assumed must be early morning, since pale sunlight was illuminating the small storage room I was hiding in. I stretched sleepily, as I considered what phase two of my escape would be. I really hadn't planned this out very well. It was rather spur-of-the-moment. However, my life had been leading up to this for quite some time. I had just been waiting for the opportune moment. I was not the type who could live the life of an upper-class woman in Port Royal. It just was not for me. My parents were too uptight, always suggesting I marry one of the prestigious men of the navy. My whole life, I had known that I was a disappointment to them. I couldn't live with that anymore. They were good people, but they wanted me to be someone that I just wasn't. I suppose what really brought it about was the excitement of last year, of the young blacksmith-gone-pirate, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter. She was in a situation similar to the situation I was in. However, she left with Will Turner for the life of a pirate maiden. I suppose I had hopes for a similar event to occur once more. Not only was the adventure of Elizabeth's situation appealing, but the romance was, too. Though I had no desire to live like the personality-free ladies of Port Royal, I still had fantasies of great romance. I suppose part of me was hoping the handsome Captain Jack Sparrow would have taken me with him when he left on _The Black Pearl _a year ago. I suppose he is not the type for romance. Rather a pity. Though I never spoke to him, that mischievous charm of his affected me, even from afar. 

As I finally snapped out of my fantasy, I stood up, only to be thrown back down against the deck with a loud thud. Something was not right. I ran for the little window and peered out at my surroundings. The ship was moving! I leaned desperately against the wall to regain my balance for a moment, then contemplated what to do. As I once again tied my hair up, I heard footsteps on the stairs that led to the cramped storage room. I scrambled behind a barrel to hide as I heard the footsteps slowly circling the room. "I know I 'eard something down 'ere." This was not the voice of one of Port Royal's naval officers. "Now what 'ave we got 'ere?" the voice asked. That's when it dawned on me: my bag was still in the middle of the room! I began to tremble, and I willed myself to be silent. Unfortunately I was still not accustomed to being on board a ship, and was not steady on my feet. The boat rocked harshly, and as a reflex, my hand slammed down against the deck as I almost lost my balance. It was over. The pirate stalked over to my hiding place. "Well 'ello, lad." he growled with a devilish grin. Grabbing my arm roughly, he pulled me out from behind the deck

" Captain Banks! We gots ourselves a stowaway!" the pirate restraining me shouted. I struggled to get away from this man who smelled strongly of seawater and alcohol, but he was far too strong for me, obviously from many years of work on board a ship. 

"Well, well, well…Wha's your name, lad?" a new voice asked me. Stupidly, I nearly told him "Hallie O'Conner," but quickly thought better of it. 

"It's…It's Luke Norwick. I'm an…apprentice at Brown's blacksmith shop in Port Royal," I answered gruffly, making my voice as masculine as possible. The pirate I was talking to, who I assumed to be the captain, seemed to consider this for a moment.

"And jus' what were you doing on this 'ere ship then, lad?" he inquired suspiciously. I racked my brain for a believable response.

"I…I 'eard the cannon fire last night, so I took shelter below the deck of this ship," I stuttered. The captain laughed.

"Unfortunately for you we decided to commandeer aforementioned ship for our benefit," he chuckled. I failed to see the humor in this. "Sorry mate. Nautical term. Anyway, I could use meself a cabin boy. Welcome aboard _The Navigator_!" The captain bellowed. What had I gotten myself into? 

****

A/N: I know, I know, you all want Jack in the picture. It won't be long though, I promise. Review's would be great appreciated! Thanks so much. It's exam week right now, so I'll do my best to get a chapter up every day. Thanks guys!


	3. Deception and a Savior

****

A/N: Back again with chapter three! Well, the chapter you've been waiting for is here! (Well I was waiting for it anyway, lol!) I know I can't do Jack Sparrow justice, but I did my best. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

My first day on the ship was relatively exciting. Though I was assigned simple chores such as cleaning the cabins and such, exploring the ship was worth the chores. I wandered the area of ship for hours, avoiding glares from the pirates. Thinking back to hiding in the storage room, it was a good thing I had remembered to tie my hair back once again. The thought of what the pirates would do with a seventeen-year-old girl on board terrified me. I pushed the thought out of my mind and continued my exploring. 

Days went by, then weeks. I soon became bored with making the pirates' beds, mopping the floors, and kitchen duty. The first day I slacked off on my duties was the last. I was standing on the starboard side of the ship, gazing out into the seemingly eternal blue of the ocean, when a calloused hand spun me around, then harshly came into contact with my face. I fell to the deck, a sharp pain searing through my knee as it took the entire impact of my fall. The captain kicked his black leather boot into my stomach once, twice, three times. I rolled over in complete agony, blood trickling out of the corner of my mouth. "This be a warning to ye, lad. Slackers are not tolerated on me ship." and I heard his footsteps disappear into the distance. Willing myself not to cry, I clutched my stomach and squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as possible. I'm not entirely sure how long I was on the ground. Finally, I rose slowly, supporting myself on the railing, and limped over to the miniscule cabin I had been staying in. I threw myself onto the cot covered by the ragged blanket and massaged the side of my face. It was as though Banks' hand had been burned into the side of my face. Sitting up agonizingly, I rolled up my breeches cautiously to reveal my knee, badly-bruised, but nothing serious. I rose unsteadily, then limped down to the kitchen to begin dinner for the pirates.

After a month or so more of this, I had received only a few beatings. Nothing as serious as the first. One pleasant morning, I got the courage to go find the captain. "Captain Banks…may I inquire as to where exactly we are headed?" I made a mental note to stop with the proper talk. Banks grunted, then replied,

"Tortuga, lad. Lost meself quite a few crewmembers at the last plunder. Need to find meself a few replacements." he muttered, half-drunk on rum, as always. 

"And how long will it be until we arrive at…Tortuga?" I questioned. The captain glared at me.

"Stop asking so many damn questions, lad! I can jus' see land, so it'll be a day or so. Get back to work!" he barked at me, and I ran back down to the deck. 

Another few days of mopping the decks and kitchen duty, and Tortuga was very close. That evening, we docked. I went to the captain, not entirely sure what I was to do. He pushed me out of the way gruffly, and stepped onto the dock. "You've got the night off lad. Do as you please," he grunted, spun around, and was gone. I was anxious to explore Tortuga.

It didn't take me long to realize that Tortuga was simply a place where a pirate came to get drunk, among other things. There were countless whores ready to throw themselves at any of the drunken pirates who stumbled across their paths. So much for the romance of a pirate's life I thought begrudgingly. I wandered into one of the many bars to find the same scene as outside…except more violent. There were about ten different fights going on in one small bar. A few drunken pirates were passed out in their seats. I wandered cautiously over to the bar.

"What'll it be, lad?" an old man with no teeth asked me. I hadn't planned on drinking. But I figured what the hell? Might as well get the full experience. I grabbed the rather dirty-looking mug and brought it slowly to my lips. I took a miniscule sip, not expecting to like it. I expected wrong. Surprisingly, for someone who had only ever had wine with dinner, I downed it quickly. I downed the next one even more quickly, and so on for another mug or two. A few hours later, I stumbled toward the exit. Unfortunately I came too close to one of the many fights going on, and a bottle was smashed over my head. I fell to the ground in an unconscious sleep. 

Groaning miserably, I awoke the next morning to a quieter scene. The fights were done, and only a few pirates remained, passed out like myself. Rubbing my head, I felt that my bandana was stiff with dried blood. I couldn't exactly recall how that had happened, but I did know that I had what must have been the worst hangover in history. I ran (I use the term loosely) out of the bar and crouched behind a bush and discovered the downside of drinking. I made a mental agreement with myself to drink very sparingly from that moment on. I went back into the bar for some water to get the vile taste out of my mouth. I figured I should probably get back to the ship now anyway.

Walking unsteadily towards the dock, I began to worry. I had not seen anyone from Banks' crew since I had woken up. I began to walk more quickly towards the docks. To my horror, when I arrived, _The Navigator_ was nowhere to be seen. They had abandoned me. 

"BLOODY PIRATES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hot tears stinging at the corners of my eye. I tore my bandana off my blood-stained hair as it once again fell around my shoulders. I felt dizzy, partially from the hangover, partially from loss of blood in my head. I dropped to my knees, silent tears streaming down my face.

"Now, now…tha's not very nice, love," a vaguely familiar, slurred voice chided from behind me. Jumping to my feet and spinning around, I found myself face-to-face with Captain Jack Sparrow. 

"You're…You're Captain Jack Sparrow!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening. This seemed to please him as a grin formed it's way across his handsome face.

"Aye love, but how does one such as yourself become aware of this fact?" he questioned. I was smiling too at this point.

"I was there the day you escaped from Port Royal last year. Both times, for that matter. I used to live there until…recently," I explained, trying very hard to contain my excitement. He laughed reminiscently.

"Well, that explains that. But what brings you to Tortuga then, love?" I then figured I might as well tell him the story. I had nothing to lose at this point.

"Then I came out here not ten minutes ago, and the ship was gone," I finished angrily. To my surprise, he had actually been listening.

"Quite a story you got there, love. As fun as this has been, I've got to get back to my ship," he told me, swaggering away. For a stunned moment, I was silent.

"Wait! Please, Captain Sparrow!" I called after him. He stopped in his tracks, spinning around.

"Aye, love?"

"Please…take me with you! I swear I won't be a burden! I've got no one, nothing! Please?" I begged him. He seemed surprised and unconvinced.

"A'right, so say I take you with me…wha's in it for me, love?" he asked.

"Another crew member! I can pull the weight of any man on your ship, so long as you teach me the basics," I assured him. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and I wiped it away furiously. "Please. You're my only hope at this point," I told him seriously. He gritted his teeth, rolling his eyes.

"ALRIGHT…alright. But you shall pull your weight on the ship. You seem like a tough lass, so let's see you prove it," he agreed. "Do we have an accord?" he asked me, holding out his hand. I beamed a grin at him.

"We have an accord!" I agreed, taking his hand. 

"I suppose I can't just leave you 'ere having such a vile opinion of pirates anyway," he commented, then I followed him around the island to where _The Black Pearl _was waiting. "I don't tie 'er up in Tortuga, too risky. So half the crew stays with 'er," he explained as he swaggered toward the fast-approaching ship, me following unsteadily. 

"Captain Sparrow, I-"

"Please, jus' Jack will do, m'lady," he cut me off.

"Oh, alright. Well, Jack, I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to let me sail with you and your crew. I don't know what I would have done," I told him, my gratitude apparent.

"Well love, despite what you might 'ave 'eard, I'm not actually all that fierce and merciless, as the stories tell. Best be keepin' that to yourself though love, don't want to be losing my reputation," he told me. I smiled. "Love, I'm not sure I caught your name…" 

"Oh! Forgive me…It's Hallie. Hallie O'Conner."

"Hallie, 'eh? Well Hallie, if I may call you Hallie, welcome aboard _The Black Pearl_!"

****

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter…reviews would be greatly appreciated. Have nice night! (or day I suppose, depending on when you're reading this!)

Oh yea, once again, I do not own any of these characters except Hallie and the few I've made up…unfortunately (~cough cough JACK cough cough~) lol. Chapter four coming soon!


	4. On Board the Pearl

****

A/N: Back again! Thanks once more to all who reviewed…and thanks to Kendra Luehr for referring people to my fic, greatly appreciated. Well, enjoy everyone!

Chapter 4

I was awed at the shocking beauty of the ship with black sails that I saw from a distance the past year. Jack was visibly pleased with my awe. Placing a hand on my back, he led me up to the ship. A wave of dizziness suddenly claimed my balance, and I began to fall. Jack quickly caught me, helping me regain my balance. "I know she's spectacular love, but no need to feel intimidated," he grinned. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, it's not the ship. I mean yes, it's spectacular, but it's my head…" I trailed off. Still grasping me around the waist, he looked at my head.

"I think you've got yourself a concussion, love. I'll fix that up when we get on the ship," he told me, his voice slightly concerned. He helped me onto the ship and was greeted by a woman with long, dark hair. 

"Who 'ave you picked up this time, Jack?" she snarled at him.

"Now now, Ana Maria, is that anyway to talk to your captain? She's a runaway, was abandoned by the pirates who invaded Port Royal about a month ago. Injured, she is, couldn't just leave 'er," he told her sternly. I made eye contact with Ana Maria, and she scowled at me venomously, spun on her heel, and stalked away. "Don't mind 'er, love. Become a bit used to being the only woman on board, I do believe. Best keep that between us though," he whispered to me.

"We have an accord…" I mumbled, steadily losing consciousness. He grinned at me, then shook me gently. 

"You can't fall asleep, love. If you've got yourself a concussion, that jus' won't do." he insisted. Unable to move anymore, I felt him pick me up in his strong arms and carry me the remainder of the way to his cabin.

He placed me on what I assumed to be his bed. "You're not exactly holding up to your end of the bargain, love," he jested, trying to keep me awake. "Stay here, and try not to fall asleep, Hallie. I'll be right back," and then he was gone. At this point, I was thinking possibly I was delusional. Me, Hallie O'Conner, sailing with Captain Jack Sparrow. It seemed too good to be true. I smiled, but winced in pain as a sharp pain shot through my head. I moaned slightly, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. I hadn't realized Jack had returned. "Sorry love, know it stings a bit, got to disinfect it though," he comforted, pressing a damp cloth to my head. "Good news though, I think you're alright to get a bit of rest now," his voice was soothing, and I smiled once more. "What's that smile for, love?" he asked. I sighed.

"It's just that everything turned out so much better than I hoped for. Thank you so much Jack," I was quickly surrendering to my exhaustion, and I felt him help me lean back into bed.

"Alright, love, stay here in my cabin for tonight. Get some rest," he told me, brushing a strand of my damp hair out of my face. I heard him leave then, closing the door softly behind him, and I fell into a deep sleep.

"Don' tell me you gots a thing for her, captain!" Jack's first mate, Mr. Gibbs, sighed.

"Of course not! You're forgetting a minor detail…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…savvy?" he retorted. 

"Of course, captain. But I never seen you so willing to bring a woman on board so quickly is all. My apologies," Gibbs added, the curiosity still reflected in his voice.

"She needed help! Tha's all! Poor girl was miserable at home, wanted to get away, captured and beaten by pirates, then abandoned in Tortuga! A little hospitality certainly would do 'er some good!" Jack roared defensively. Gibbs wasn't convinced.

"Aye, captain," he muttered, then went back to his duties. Jack sighed heavily, taking the wheel, staring out into the horizon. 

It was nearly twenty-four hours before I awoke. My head felt better, and the drowsiness was gone. I sat up slowly, stretching and yawning heavily. There was a very quiet knock on the door, and Jack stepped in.

"Ah, so you're awake then," he smiled. I smiled right back.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked a bit groggily.

"Almost a full day, love," I glanced out the window, guessing it was probably mid-morning. "I put some clothes there on the desk for you, love. They'll be a bit big, but they'll do for now," he told me. "I'll let you be then," he told me. 

"Wait! Jack…" I started, and I looked into his dark, perfect eyes. I rose slowly, and approached him, wrapping my arms around him gently. He seemed surprised, as his muscles tensed. "Thank you so much…for everything you've done," I said quietly. I felt his muscles relax, as he returned the embrace gently.

"Aye, love," he said simply, pulling away gently. He smiled, then left the room. My skin tingled where he had touched me, and I couldn't help but smile. Hallie Sparrow…had a bit of a ring to it. Of course Jack wasn't the type to fall in love and get married though. But a girl can dream. I laughed at my childish fantasies, as I washed and dressed quickly.

Walking out into the sunlight, I could smell the sea air, and it felt wonderful. I had only been here a few hours, yet it felt more like home than Port Royal had in its seventeen years. I smiled, the wind blowing my hair freely in the wind. 

"I picked this up back in Tortuga near the docks, love. I assumed it was yours," Jack was holding up my red bandana. "Got the blood out of it," he smiled. "Allow me," and he tied it around my head. "You do look the part, love," I grinned at him. 

"Thank you Jack. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you," I told him seriously.

"Hallie, you're a part of my crew. Tha's repayment enough, so long as we stick to our accord…savvy?" he assured me. I smiled.

"Jack, what's this on your shirt?" I asked him, pointing to a symbol of a bird and a sun on the breast pocket of the shirt of his that I donned. He pulled up his sleeve, revealing a tattoo identical to the symbol on both his and my shirts. 

"Got 'em on all me shirts," he grinned. I couldn't help but laugh. "Come, let me show you around the Pearl."

Jack and I walked the area of the ship for a few hours, simply talking, while he showed me the ropes. "All my life, part of me has longed for the life of a pirate," I thought out loud, then blushed slightly.

"Not a surprise to me. You've got that fire in your eyes that one only sees so often," he looked into my eyes for a moment, then cleared his throat awkwardly. "So…what finally made ye do it? Run away, I mean," he asked me, breaking the silence. 

"Well, it's been on my mind for a very long time. Since I was very young, actually. Elizabeth Swann was a dear friend of mine. I knew for years that her heart would always lie with Mr. Turner. Then all the excitement of you coming to Port Royal, and then the three of you off on a big adventure…well, I must say I got rather caught up in it. I was so frightened for you that day at Port Royal, when you were to be hanged. But then the way you escaped, and Will confessing his love for Elizabeth…well, I was so thrilled. But I was sad also, because I wanted to go with you so much. Then my parents, wanted me to marry Commedore Norrington, since Elizabeth hadn't…he didn't love me, nor I him. It would have been awful. So I ran," I told him, a few stray tears escaping my eyes. I wiped them away furiously. Jack gazed at me with an expression of something unidentifiable. 

"There are few women who are as brave as you, Hallie O'Conner. As a matter of fact, ye got more courage than mos' the men on this ship," he told me. Another tear rolled down my cheek. Jack placed his hand gently on the side of my face, then gently wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to burden you with all my problems…" I told him, my voice trembling. I averted my gaze from his.

"Look at me, Hallie…look at me!" he demanded. I made eye contact with him once more. "Never be sorry for feeling. Never," he told me. Unless I imagined it, he leaned toward me ever so slightly. My breath caught in my throat, my heart started beating furiously.

"Captain! We're going a bit off--oh, I'm sorry, Captain. Didn't mean to interrupt anythin'," Mr. Gibbs apologized, clearing his throat awkwardly. Jack took his hand off my face, giving me a last glance. 

"Excuse me, love," he told me, leaving the room tensely. As he left, I heard Mr. Gibbs grumble, "Bad enough to 'ave a woman on board, but two women! We just askin' for trouble!"

A/N: lol, sorry to tease you like that. I'd really appreciate reviews, particularly about Jack…does he seem in character? Thanks so much! Everyone have a nice weekend!


	5. At the Wheel

****

A/N: Once again, thanks so much to those who read, especially to those who reviewed. No school tomorrow because of the snow, so I should be able to get at least another chapter up by tomorrow. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

I spent several weeks learning the basics of piracy. I helped with the sails, but was mostly put on kitchen duty. I didn't mind though. I just loved being on the ship. The sun was setting, and I decided to go see Jack at the wheel. I approached him quietly. "So, if you don't mind my asking, where are we headed, Captain?" he motioned for me to join him, then pointed out at the horizon. 

"See that tiny spot on the horizon love? Tha's Isla de Muerta, where--"

"Where the cursed Aztec gold was hidden," I finished for him. He smiled.

"So you 'ave 'eard the stories. We keep all our plunder there, and the ship's awfully full about now. Besides, we got ourselves some hopes for the near future. We won't be returning for quite some time," he grinned mischievously. "So, what do you say to taking the wheel for a while, love?" he asked me. 

"Oh, no, Jack, I couldn't possibly--"

"It's alright love, I'll be right 'ere," he reassured me. I swallowed and stepped up to the wheel. "Like this," he said, as he wrapped his arms around me from behind, placing his hands over mine on the wheel. I could feel the warmth of his skin as he placed his head on my shoulder. "How's it feel, love?" he asked me, as we stared into the quickly setting sun, reflecting orange, pink, and yellow on the shimmering water.

"Like heaven," I whispered. 

"Tha's the same thing I said when I first took the wheel. Stay 'ere a moment love, I'm going to get meself some rum. Care for some?" he asked. I remembered my promise to myself back at the bar in Tortuga.

"Oh, no thank you Jack,"

"Suit yourself," he smiled, and was gone. I stayed at the wheel, transfixed on the horizon as thoughts of only one man were running through my mind, when a voice startled me.

"Leave Jack alone! We can't have our captain constantly distracted when there's so much to concentrate on!" Ana Maria suddenly appeared in front of me, as she addressed me with her usual scowl.

"Why do you dislike me so?" I asked her. She had hated me since the moment I set foot on the ship. 

"Because ever since you came on board, Jack hasn't been himself. His full attention needs to be on the wheel!" she snarled.

"Are you sure that's where you want his attention aimed? On the wheel? Or is it something else…" I retorted. Her scowl only deepened as she lunged at me, knocking me down on the deck, and closed her grasp around my neck.

"Why you little.."

"ANA MARIA!" I heard Jack's voice bellow. Her gaze shot upward instantaneously. "Get your hands off of her. NOW!" he demanded. She rose slowly, her gaze downcast. 

"She provoked me, Captain…"

"I 'eard the whole damn thing! Now get out of 'ere!" he snarled. She glared at me.

"Aye, Captain!" she growled, then disappeared. Jack then came to me.

"Love, I must say, you really don't seem to be making many friends 'ere. Are you alright?" He asked me, helping me to my feet. My throat ached.

"I'm so sorry Jack. It was my fault. But she's hated me since the day I--"

"I know love, I know. Don't worry yourself so. It always takes Ana Maria some time to warm up to new crew members." he assured me. 

"I just feel like all I've done is cause problems since I've come here," I choked out, holding back tears.

"Tha's not true. Your company has been greatly appreciated, if not by anyone else, then by me. Actually, I even think ol' Gibbs is startin'' to warm up to you," he teased. 

"You've been so kind. You're sure your patience with me isn't wearing thin?" I asked him. He got serious.

"I want you to stop worrying about me, alright? I brought you on the ship, and I intend for you to remain here, if you so choose. Savvy?" he told me sternly.

"Savvy," I whispered, or else I knew the tears would start flowing. I'm sure that's the last thing Jack would have wanted to deal with, again. Jack took the wheel once more. 

"Get some rest love. I want to start teaching you to sword fight tomorrow, if you'll agree to it," As if he thought I wouldn't.

"I can hardly wait!" I cried, stepping behind Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Jack, so much." I told him once again. He placed his hand gently on top of mine.

"Aye, love." He turned around and lightly removed my hand, kissing it gently. "Goodnight, Hallie," he told me. 

"Goodnight, Captain Sparrow," I told him, my heart caught in my throat once more. I then retired to the small cabin Jack had prepared for me a few weeks ago. Jack sighed heavily, Isla de Muerta looming in the distance. He had not noticed Mr. Gibbs standing behind him.

"Good God, you're in love with 'er!" he muttered, visibly disgusted. 

"Gibbs, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! It's not possible!" he insisted, trying to convince himself more than Gibbs. 

"Not probable, mate." Jack smiled reminiscently. "Remember wha' you told me, when I first told you I was frightened to be a permanent member of your crew, Captain?" Jack sighed heavily. "Never be afraid to feel, Jack," Gibbs smiled slightly.

"So now you're warming up to 'er, eh?" he asked, amazed. 

"No bad luck yet, Captain," he smiled, then left Jack at the wheel. A small smile formed its way across Jack's lips, as he grasped the wheel firmly, humming a tune under his breath. "And really bad eggs…"

****

A/N: Sorry to those of you who like Ana Maria…I liked her in the movie too, but I'm not creative enough to come up with my own villain, lol. So sorry. I'd really appreciate reviews, any comments or constructive criticism you have. Thanks!!


	6. The Opportune Moment

****

A/N: Hi again! Thank you SO much for reviewing, everyone! I really appreciate your comments. I think you all will enjoy this chapter ;)

Chapter 6

"You're doing remarkably well for a novice, love," Jack told me, each of us with a sword. He was living up to his promise and teaching me to fight. "Footwork needs some polishing, but nothing that time won' fix," Gibbs had taken the wheel for the afternoon.

"I think you're just humoring me, Jack," I laughed.

"I don't humor people, love," he insisted, as we began another mock-fight. He was an amazing swordsman, obviously holding back a lot in order to teach me. 

"Truth be told, I'm not a complete beginner," I admitted.

"Oh?"

"Mr. Turner showed me a few things while he was still working in Brown's blacksmith. He understood how I felt, since it was the same situation as Elizabeth's," I explained to him.

"That would explain it, then. He's a fine swordsman, nearly bested me one time in his shop," he admitted.

"Oh, you must tell me about it some time!" I pleaded. He smiled. However, the conversation had broken our concentration. My foot caught on a rope, my hand containing my sword being thrust forward, slicing Jack's shoulder. Jack cried out in surprise.

"Jack! Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I cried. He cursed under his breath.

"Quite alright, love," he insisted, clenching his teeth as a scarlet line of blood formed across his shirt.

"No, it isn't! Come with me," I insisted, leading him into my cabin. I grabbed some basic anesthetic, then soaked a handkerchief in it. 

"Love, you really don't have to--"

"Jack, you can't do it yourself. And I don't mind, really," I insisted. I reached up and began unbuttoning his white cotton shirt. I then gently removed it, revealing his tan, well-defined chest and stomach. I could feel his breath on the side of my face. I raised my gaze, my breath heavy and fervid. "This will sting a bit," I told him, placing the damp cloth over the cut. I felt his muscles tighten, but he didn't make a sound. I then retrieved a clean bandage, wrapping it gently around his injured shoulder. I helped him with putting on a clean shirt, buttoning it up halfway, as I ran my hand comfortingly down his chest. "Good as new…" I said, voice quivering. Jack looked into my eyes, seeming to be fighting a battle within himself. 

"Thank you, love…" he told me, grasping my hand gently, and kissing me on the cheek. My eyes closed as a reflex, my pulse quickened. He then rose, heading toward the door. "We'll be in Isla de Muerta by morning, love. Get some rest," he told me, closing the door gently behind him. I fell back on my cot, falling asleep almost instantaneously, with only one person on my mind.

I awoke in the middle of the night, not entirely sure what awoke me. It was still dark, so I assumed it was either very late or very early. I was restless, so I washed a bit and dressed quickly. I opened my cabin door quietly and stepped outside. Jack had said that Gibbs would be on the wheel tonight while he made preparations, so I walked over to the railing, staring out at the ocean. The stars were shining brightly, the moon almost full, reflecting in the water. It was so beautiful. I thought again about how lucky I was, to be free of my problems, learning the pirate's life from Captain Jack Sparrow. I sighed dreamily. 

"Lovely, isn't it?" Jack's now familiar voice asked. I turned to him, smiling. 

"It makes a person feel so--"

"Free," he finished for me. "Believe me love, that feeling has stayed with me through my many years of sailing. And never do I tire of it. I live on that feeling," he told me, leaning against the railing. He was silent for a few moments, just staring out at the ocean. I stepped closer.

"What are you thinking about, Jack?" I asked him. He looked in my eyes. "How long I've been waiting," 

"Waiting? For what, Jack?" He took a step closer to me.

"The opportune moment," and with that, he placed a hand on my waist, the other on the side of my face, brushing a strand of hair out of my face as he had that first night I spent here. As I wrapped my arms around him, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine. Our eyes closed, and for a few moments of sheer passion and ecstasy, we kissed. All my girlish fantasies came rushing back to me, as I quickly realized this surpassed them all. Regrettably we parted, gazing into each other's eyes. Our breathing was fervid and synchronized.

"LAND, HO!" came the call as the ship lurched, thus breaking the moment. He kissed me lightly on the cheek, then left me standing by the railing, my whole body tingling with satisfaction. That's when I noticed Ana Maria staring at me, expressionless, then she disappeared back into her cabin.

****

A/N: FINALLY, huh? Lol. Sorry, I know it was shorter than most of the others, but I figured the kiss made up for it, lol. Off school again tomorrow thanks to the snow, so you should be seeing the next chapter tomorrow. Bye for now!


	7. Isla de Muerta

****

A/N: Well, everyone recovered from picturing Jack with his shirt off? No fainting, I hope? Lol. Anyway, thanks as usual to all you who reviewed. Quick note to Cici7: I very much appreciate your honesty and constructive criticism. Yes, I am aware at this point the story is a bit generic, and there are several that go along similar lines. But I promise you, there will be some of my own, original ideas coming up soon, starting in this chapter, actually. I really hope you'll continue to read and offer me your advice. Thanks everyone, enjoy!

Chapter 7

The crew climbed into small row boats, as we rowed through a dark tunnel. I could feel Mr. Gibbs' eyes on me, as though he knew what had occurred only a few hours ago. I smiled at him secretively, and he smiled knowingly. He had become quite a friend to me in the past days. I suspected Jack had a talk with him. Eventually we reached an enormous room full of more treasure than I could have imagined. 

"Alright everyone, when you finish unloading your boat, return to the ship. We know there's plenty more where that came from. Also fill up a sack with gold coins, you might be needing 'em for the trip" he grinned, the crew laughing. We all began unloading the boats. 

Over the course of the day, I stole a few glances at Jack, who smiled irresistibly at me. He disappeared early evening. After many hours of unloading, it was dark, and most of the men had retired to the ship. Only a few crew member remained to finish, Ana Maria and I being among them. When we were finally finished, the few of us remaining crawled back into the boats. "Ride with me," Ana Maria said, a smile on her face. At first I was concerned. But I figured that Mr. Gibbs warming up to me had made her decide to make peace.

"Um…thank you," 

"Mr. Watkins?" Ana Maria called to the boat in front of us.

"Yes m'lady?"

"Where's the Captain?" she inquired.

"We sent 'im back to the ship 'bout an hour ago for some rest. Gots a long journey ahead of us," he called back to her, then rowed off. Ana Maria let them disappear before we began rowing unusually slowly out of the tunnel. I knew better than to criticize her, however, seeing as to how we were just starting to tolerate each other. When we finally emerged, we started toward the Pearl when Ana Maria stopped in her tracks.

"Damn!" she cursed. "I've forgotten my gold back in the cave," she grumbled. Since she had made an effort to make peace, I figured I might as well do my part. 

"Go back to the Pearl, get some rest. I'll go get it for you," she turned toward me.

"Would you really do that? Thank you so much, Hallie," she grinned. I smiled, then headed back to the small boat.

The ride took longer with only one rower, and I was exhausted by the time I reached the large room. I then left the boat to find Ana Maria's sack of coins. After several minutes of searching, I was still empty-handed. Perhaps in her exhaustion she had forgotten to fill one. Grabbing an old sack, I proceeded to fill it with gold, heaving it into the boat. I then began to row back to the ship, very slowly, my arms aching. It seemed to take hours before I finally emerged from the tunnel and onto the beach where the Pearl was docked. Dragging the sack behind me miserably I stumbled out of the boat. Finally, looking up, I stopped dead in my tracks. It couldn't be. Panic-stricken, I ran to the water's edge, and fell into the sand. I couldn't breathe. I screamed as loud as I possibly could for a few minutes, but it was so. The Pearl was gone. It was a trick. Ana Maria had plotted to maroon me on Isla de Muerta, an island nobody can find unless they already know where it is. Our crew was the only crew who knew where it was, to my knowledge, and they weren't returning for a very long time. I fell to the ground, sobbing bitterly, when my hand came into contact with something metal. I looked down, and there was a pistol. I looked inside. It contained a single shot. 

"DAMN YOU, ANA MARIA!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I curled up in the sand, crying myself to sleep, thinking only of Jack. 

****

A/N: Don't kill me, every story needs a twist, lol. I'll update soon so as not to keep you in suspense, if anyone is actually that wrapped-up in this story. Reviews welcome, comments and/or constructive criticism. Thanks!


	8. A Plan and a Revelation

****

A/N: Sorry I left the story at such an evil place last night, lol! For that I updated as soon as possible. Going on day three of no school thanks to the snow, but I'm guessing this is the last. Updates will not be quite as often most likely after today. But I'll do what I can. Thanks as always to all you who reviewed, you've made this story possible! Also, I want to say a quick congratulations to Johnny Depp for his Oscar nomination for best actor for his role in Pirates of the Caribbean! VERY well-deserved! Good luck at the Oscars! Okay, enjoy everyone!

Chapter 8

Back on the Pearl, Ana Maria smiled to herself cruelly. She figured she'd give it another couple of hours before going to Jack. Then he would be wrapped around her finger. As the sun began to rise, she quickly whipped up some fake tears, and began banging on the door to Jack's cabin.

"Captain Sparrow! JACK! Open the door!" she cried in panic. She heard Jack stumbling out of bed as he threw open the door.

"Bloody 'ell, wha's the matter with ye?" he snarled. Ana Maria threw herself against Jack.

"It's…it's Hallie! She's fallen overboard in the night!" Ana Maria wailed dramatically. Jack pushed Ana Maria away from him harshly. 

"Tha's not funny, Ana Maria," he snarled. Fake tears streamed down Ana Maria's face. 

"I wouldn't joke about this, Jack. I know how you feel about her," she sobbed. 

"It's not true…no, it's not true, HALLIE! Hallie, where are you love?" he shouted, running the area of the ship madly. "We've got to go back an' look for her! Gibbs! Turn 'er around!" Ana Maria rushed to Jack, placing a hand on his arm.

"Jack, the ocean between here and Isla de Muerta is completely infested with sharks. You know that as well as I do," she told him. He clutched the railing in agony, his knuckles turning white. Ana Maria was thrilled her plot had worked so well. She approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "But I'll be here for you in every way, Jack," she whispered, running her arms seductively down his chest. He tore her arms off him furiously.

"Do you really think that little of me?" he snarled. Ana Maria was stunned, and Jack tore off to his cabin, slamming the door behind him. 

"It's only a matter of time," Ana Maria told herself. Jack didn't emerge for several days.

~*~*~

I awoke early in the morning, rolling over in the sand miserably. I squinted against the bright sun, praying it had been a nightmare. Sitting up, my heart sunk. I was marooned on Isla de Muerta while Ana Maria was probably trying to seduce the man I loved. And I did. I realized that I loved Jack with everything in me. I believed that he loved me too. Yet we were separated, possibly forever. I looked down at the shirt I was wearing, his shirt, passing my hand longingly over the symbol sewn onto it. My heart longed for him. I stood up unsteadily, every part of my body aching from the labor of the previous night. My throat felt like it was coated with sand as I searched desperately for anything to drink. It appeared hopeless though. Stumbling into the dark tunnel, I leaned against the small rowboat I had used last night. I cried out in anguish, longing to feel Jack's kiss once more. That's when an idea hit me. I knew the small rowboat would never catch up with the Pearl. But no way in hell was I going to sit here and starve to death on this god-forsaken spit of land. Before taking the boat, an idea came to me. Searching the tunnel, I came across a white rock. Taking it in my grasp, I carved a message into the side of the tunnel, tears streaming down my face. When I was satisfied, I dragged the rowboat across the beach, then pushed it into the ocean. Looking out at the seemingly endless water, I figured I was mad. This was almost certain death. As was sitting on Isla de Muerta, I supposed. Tucking the pistol into my belt, I jumped into the rowboat hastily, rowing away from the island.

~*~*~

Gibbs rapped on Jack's door sharply. "Jack! Bloody 'ell, ye been in there for almost a week now!" he shouted. "Poor mate," he mumbled to himself. "Captain! We be reachin' Tortuga by nightfall. Can't pass up Tortuga, can ye mate?" he called in. Gibbs heard a bottle smash against the door as he jumped back, startled. Finally, Gibbs just went in. There were five or six empty rum bottles scattered around the dirty cabin. Jack was lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. "Bloody 'ell, Jack…" Gibbs muttered sympathetically. 

"This is why Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't fall in love…or shouldn't 'ave." he mumbled, speech slightly slurred. 

"So ye did love her, then?"

"Of course I did. From the moment I laid eyes on her," he snarled, taking a swig of rum. "What the 'ell did I get myself into?" he moaned bitterly. "An' what the 'ell do I do now? She's all I think 'bout, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, an' I threw it all away for a girl," he slurred in agony. "But it was so worth it, mate. Can't believe I'm talkin' like this, but the only feeling that's ever made me feel even close to that wonderful is when I'm at the wheel. Nothing's ever done that before, nothing," It was heartbreaking for his first mate to hear this. 

"You 'aven't thrown it all away, Jack. Life goes on, mate. I know it 'urts like 'ell, but you jus' said it yourself…being at the wheel is the only thing that makes ye feel good, since…recently. So wha' say you, mate?" Jack saw a beseeching look in Gibbs eyes. "What say you to that?" 

"I say aye," Jack mumbled half-heartedly. Gibbs pulled him to his feet, and Jack stepped into fresh sea air for the first time in nearly a week. Breathing deeply, the wind blew his dreadlocks back, and he felt relief. Jack took the wheel in his hands, remembering when he had wrapped his arms around Hallie, showing her how to steer. All the memories flooded back to him as he stared into the horizon. He almost expected for Hallie to come up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. That's why he was so shocked when he felt someone's arms wrap around him. He spun around, finding himself face to face with Ana Maria. "Oh…it's you," he grumbled, turning his gaze back to the horizon. 

"Aye, it's me. I'm so glad you're back at the wheel, Jack. Finally you've moved past your fun with that little wench and concentrated on…other things," She pulled Jack toward her, causing him to turn around. She twisted her finger in one of the small braids of his beard, and pulled his face up to hers. 

"Take…your 'ands…off of me," she pulled back, shocked.

"You don't mean that…you're a man, Jack Sparrow, you have desires…" she whispered seductively. He pushed her away from him as if she was the plague. 

"Ana Maria, don't you GET it? I loved her! I still do! It's not like I was just 'aving some fun with her, this was the real deal, love! I'm sorry to be harsh, but you just don't understand," he shouted. She then saw, for the first time in the years that she had known him, that he was fighting back tears. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was fighting back tears over a woman he loved who she, in her streak of jealousy, had committed mutiny against. 

"You…you loved her…dear God, what have I done?" Ana Maria cried in a panic. Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry, love. You were jus' trying to cheer me up. I didn't mean to be so harsh," he was such a good man. And she loved him. How could she have done this to him? It was her turn to fight back tears.

"Oh God, Jack, that's not what I meant! Oh God, I've done something terrible, Jack, just terrible! Something unforgivable!" she screamed. Jack was looking at her with a peculiar expression.

"I don't understand…What 'ave you done, Ana Maria?" he asked. She inhaled sharply, knowing this may very well be the last time Jack would speak to her.

"Hallie didn't fall overboard in the night." she whispered, almost inaudibly. "I set it up so that she was left behind on Isla de Muerta." The tears were flowing now. Jack stared at her. The stunned silence that followed was agonizing.

"You…marooned her on Isla de Muerta? The woman I love? No food, no water, and then let me believe she was dead?" the disgust with which he was addressing her was far worse than any physical pain that could be administered. She nodded painfully. "GIBBS! Ready the sails! To Isla de Muerta, mates!" Jack turned the ship around hurriedly. "And for God's sake, hurry it up!" he shouted. The crew was scurrying about the ship frantically. 

"What the 'ell are you doing, Jack?" Gibbs asked, clearly believing Jack had lost his mind. 

"Why don't you ask Ana Maria?" Jack spat venomously. Gibbs looked at the tearful Ana Maria.

"I marooned Hallie on Isla de Muerta. She's still alive. Or she was, when I left her," she cried. "Jack, PLEASE let me explain…" Jack swaggered up to her, bringing his face right in front of hers.

"If anything, and I mean ANYTHING has happened to harm even a hair on her head, I will see to it that you suffer far more than Hallie or I have, if possible. Savvy?" With a final glare, he took the wheel once more. Ana Maria ran to her cabin, sobbing miserably. 

Jack stared out into the horizon. "She's alive mate, I know it."

****

A/N: So yes, it finally came out for sure; Ana Maria hated Hallie so much because she loves Jack, of course, lol. Will Jack get to Isla de Muerta in time?!?! Alas, you'll just have to wait for an update, lol. My apologies. Bye for now!


	9. Not More Pirates!

****

A/N: Hi everyone! Yes, off school once again, lol. I just wanted to say I REALLY appreciate those of you who have been reviewing. This fic has been really well-received, I never dreamed I'd get this much encouragement. So, this fic is thanks to you all! So thanks! I really hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9

My eyes fluttered open. The last I could remember, I had lost one of the oars to the small row boat, all hope lost. "'Ello, poppet," a cruel voice snarled. I sat bolt upright.

"Who are you?" I demanded. The man smelled strongly of rum and sea water. 

"Welcome aboard _The Avenger_, lass. I'm Captain Nathaniel," Finally, I noticed another pirate standing next to the cot I currently occupied, a sword pointed at my throat. My eyes widened in terror. "Don't be afraid, lass. If ye cooperate with us, you shall go unharmed." he cackled. 

"What do you mean 'cooperate'? What do you want from me?"

"We want you to guide us to Isla de Muerta," I stiffened.

"What makes you think I know where it is?" I swallowed heavily.

"Because we 'ave reason to believe you are or were in some way associated with Captain Jack Sparrow," he said matter-of-factly. 

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Captain of _The Black Pearl_? Where did you get this nonsense?" I lied. The pirates laughed, then pointed at my shirt. I gasped, looking down at the symbol on Jack's shirt which I adorned. I was trapped.

"Now that we got that sorted out, you shall show us the way to Isla de Muerta,"

"And if I refuse?"

"Must you ask?" he sneered, pushing his sword against my throat. My pulse quickened as I willed myself to stay strong. "We know Sparrow's plunder is in that island, but it's jus' a matter o' finding the island, now. Tha's where you come in."

"You bastards will never force me to betray Jack!" I shouted. Captain Nathaniel then proceeded to smack me across the face, causing me to tumble off the cot amid the laughter of the pirates. "You are to report on deck in ten minutes, or suffer the consequences," I was trapped. I had no choice if I ever wanted to see Jack again. It felt so wrong though. Even by keeping myself alive, seeing Jack again was not a guarantee. I washed up a bit, drinking furiously from a glass of water the pirates had left with me. I realized that I had only ever encountered pirates who were good men. I suppose I forgot they weren't all like Jack Sparrow and his crew. A single tear rolled down my cheek. 

"I'm so sorry, Jack," I whispered miserably, as I stepped out of my cabin and into the sea air. 

~*~*~

"Should be a few days' time before we reach Isla de Muerta, Captain," Gibbs told Jack. 

"Is there anyway we can hurry it up?" he asked, pacing impatiently.

"You know as well as I there ain't no shortcut to Isla de Muerta, mate," Jack nodded. 

"I don't know what I'll do if something's 'appened to 'er, Gibbs," Jack said miserably.

"Ye mustn't think like that, Captain. You're Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack smiled.

"Aye, that I am." Gibbs still hadn't fully adjusted to Jack's change since falling in love. He had never revealed his feelings in a any way, shape or form. Now he freely talked almost non-stop about how in love he was. 

Jack took the wheel again, pleading with the horizon to display Isla de Muerta. He knew it would be a few days, though. 

"Captain Sparrow…" he heard Ana Maria's timid voice behind him. He stiffened, then turned around, looking into her anguished eyes.

"Aye," he muttered bitterly. Her gaze was downcast.

"I was hoping you'd let me explain now, since you're not so angry anymore," she requested. Jack was silent, so she continued.

"Since the moment Hallie came on board, I could tell you would end up loving her. I don't really know how, but you had some strange power over each other. I hated her for it, because I wanted you to look at me that way you looked at her. I love you, Jack. I always have. I was so blinded by jealousy that I committed the worst crime a pirate can commit against another pirate. And I hurt you in the process. That shall eat away at me for the rest of my days. What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry." She was sobbing by the end of her apology. 

"Had you come to me sooner, we wouldn't be in the situation," She looked into his eyes.

"I can't ask for you forgiveness, that'd be far too much after what I've done. But I just wanted you to let me give you an explanation. I'll let you be now, Captain," and she disappeared. Jack sighed heavily, taking the wheel once more. 

"Please let her be alive. Please."

****

A/N: Sorry! Lol. I don't have much to say in this note, so I just hope you all enjoyed, please review! 3 more chapters after this!


	10. Return to Isla de Muerta

****

A/N: We're getting down there, guys! Two more chapters after this. I'll do my best to have the rest up by the end of the weekend. As always, thanks to my fantastic reviewers. You've made this so much fun to write! I really hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10

"According to the lass, if we head due west for a few days' time, we will reach the west side of Isla de Muerta. Sparrow always anchors on the east side, so even if he does return, the ship should go unseen," Captain Nathaniel told his first mate, Daniel. For the past days, I had been undergoing the same situation as when I was captured by Captain Banks and his crew months ago. I was expected to clean and cook, and I received brutal beatings when something wasn't satisfactory, and sometimes when it was. I had lost all hope of ever seeing the man I loved again. Even if I did, he would never forgive me for betraying him. My left eye was swollen shut from a beating from the previous day, and I pressed a cloth soaked in cold water against it. I felt nothing anymore. With no hope of ever seeing Jack again, there was no point in living. I felt dead inside. 

A few days passed before I heard Daniel call to Captain Nathaniel.

"'Ey, Captain! Isla de Muerta's on the 'orizon!" Captain Nathaniel scrambled over to take the wheel.

"There she is, mates! Pretty soon, we'll be the richest pirates in the Caribbean!" he cackled greedily. It made me sick. "Couldn't 'ave done it without ye, love," he ran his filthy fingers through my hair, and I tore his hand away from me. He then slammed me against the railing, dangling me off the edge of the ship over the shark-infested waters. "Now that I think about it, we really won't be 'aving any more use for you, love," he snarled in his cold, sinister voice.

"You don't know where the tunnel is, though…that leads to the treasure," I shouted desperately.

"Tunnel? I know nothin' of a tunnel. 'Ow do I know you're telling me the truth, poppet?"

"You don't…but can you risk taking the chance?" he paused, then pulled me back onto the deck, then the back of his hand impacted my face, causing me to fall to the deck.

"I suppose we can 'old onto you for a little while, then," he muttered, leaving me on the deck, terror-stricken. That was the first time in my life I wished to die. 

~*~*~

"Captain! Isla de Muerta is on the horizon!" Gibbs called to Jack. He rushed to the wheel as quickly as his usual swagger would allow. 

"Finally!" he shouted. "Please let 'er be alright," he beseeched almost inaudibly. Gibbs offered a comforting pat on the back. "If she's not there, I will spend the rest of my life searching for 'er," he promised to no one in particular. 

"We should be there by nightfall tomorrow, Jack. You should get some rest, you'll be 'avin yourself a long night soon," Gibbs reminded Jack. 

"Aye, suppose you're right. Thank you, Gibbs, you've never let me down," there was more meaning to what Jack said that was left unsaid, but they both understood.

"Aye, Captain."

The next day went by impossibly slowly, as Isla de Muerta loomed closer and closer. Just as the sun was setting, they finally hit land. 

"LAND, HO!" cried Mr. Gibbs. 

"Gibbs, I want you to come with me. The rest of you remain here with the ship. If we're not back in an hour's time, keep to the code," Jack told them. He had a strange feeling of foreboding in his stomach that he couldn't shake but worried him greatly. 

~*~*~

"LAND, HO!" Daniel cried. "We've reached Isla de Muerta, Captain," Daniel told Captain Nathaniel as they docked at the opposite side of the island as _The Black Pearl_. The entire crew, including myself, filed off _The Avenger_. 

"Now, show us where this tunnel is," Captain Nathaniel demanded. In about half and hour's time, we reached the tunnel. I could see the excitement in the crew's greedy eyes. Captain Nathaniel looked to two of his crew members. "Take the girl and lock her in my cabin. She shall not be trying any ill-planned escape attempts," he demanded. I tried to run as I heard this order, but it was too late. The two revolting pirates restrained me, and dragged me back to the ship. Once we returned, they threw me into the Captain's cabin, laughing the whole time, then locked the door behind them. I bolted for the door, banging and screaming, but they were gone. I was trapped for the night.

~*~*~

"No need to worry yet, Jack. She could be in the tunnel." Gibbs reassured his Captain, who was beginning to panic.

"Gibbs, you go into the tunnel and see if she's there. I'm going to search the rest of the island for 'er."

"Jack, do you really think it wise to split up?"

"Tha's an order, mate!" he shouted, and disappeared." Gibbs sighed, as he began to make his way down the dark tunnel.

Jack searched the island desperately.

"HALLIE! Are you 'ere, love?" he called over and over again. As he reached the east end of the island, he saw the silhouette of a ship. "What the--"

"Well, well. Who 'ave we 'ere?" Jack spun around to find himself face to face with Captain Nathaniel.

"What the 'ell are ye doing with my plunder?" Jack demanded. Captain Nathaniel's face dropped. 

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Me friends call me Jack, though," Jack told them sarcastically. Captain Nathaniel laughed.

"Well, well, well, Jack…"

"Tha's Captain Jack Sparrow to you, Nathaniel," he spat.

"Ah, so you do remember me then? S'been a while since we sailed on the Pearl together, _Captain_," he added sarcastically. 

"How could I forget? Unless Barbossa informed me incorrectly, the mutiny was all a brilliant idea from your deranged skull…escape from the Royal Navy, did we?" Jack snarled bitterly, as he spat at Nathaniel's feet. Nathaniel grimaced with fury.

"Throw him in the brig!" he demanded of his crew. Jack unsheathed his sword, as he killed three of the crew members almost immediately, slashing them through the hearts. He was far too outnumbered though, and was quickly restrained by two crew members. His effects were taken, as well. 

Gibbs had made it through the tunnel, still empty-handed. He was a little more than shocked to see that a large majority of the plunder was missing. He had decided to keep going through the tunnel the rest of the way to the east side of the island to meet up with Jack. Going as quickly as his feet would allow, he reached the other end. When he was about to emerge from the tunnel, unfamiliar voices made him crouch back down. He could faintly see Jack in the moonlight…but he was being restrained by two pirates, and they were taking them to a ship docked on the east side of the island! Gibbs was about to make a hasty decision and start slashing throats when he realized how outnumbered he was. Sprinting the opposite direction through the tunnel, he made his way back to the Pearl.

Jack had been taken aboard _The Avenger_, and then below deck into a small prison cell.

"This isn't very nice, mates," One of the crew members threw him against the wall, slamming the barred door behind him. He sighed heavily, slumping down on a small cot. "This 'as become a bit of a nasty 'abit with me," he muttered. "I'm so sorry, Hallie." he whispered to himself, covering his eyes with his hat.

~*~*~

I sat on the Captain's cot, hearing footsteps and voices outside. Finally, I heard the lock click as Captain Nathaniel opened the door to his cabin. 

"We set to sail, poppet. You're free to get out of me cabin…unless of course you wish to say," he smiled suggestively. He was obviously very drunk on rum, probably from celebrating his theft of Jack's plunder. I scowled at him, pushing past him onto the deck and into the brisk night air. "Oh, before you go love, we gots ourselves a prisoner. Ye be in charge of 'im," he slurred, passing out on his cot. I slammed the door behind me.

"Great, more pirates," I said to myself. Fetching a pitcher of water for this prisoner, I headed down the wooden steps.

****

A/N: Sorry, I know that's a terrible place to leave you hanging!! I promise I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow though. Feel free to review, always more than welcome! Bye for now.


	11. Reunion and Retalliation

****

A/N: ~sigh~ it's almost over! One more chapter. As always, thanks everyone who reviewed. I realize Jack has probably seemed a bit out of character these last few chapters, but that's kind of the point. Hallie brings it out of him. I didn't really plan on it, it just kinda turned out that way. So sorry if that's ruined it for any of you! I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11

I made my way down the steps, careful not to fall as the steps were rather wet. Approaching the cell, I saw a man sitting on a cot. All I could see was his silhouette in the moonlight, and he was tapping his foot against the wall monotonously. 

"Excuse me, sir? My name is Hallie O'Conner, I'm to be caring for you," the tapping stopped, and I could see him stiffen. He rose, and spun around to face me. I dropped the pitcher of water on the filthy floor.

"Jack…" I choked out, tears immediately forming along my lashes. We both stared at each other, then simultaneously ran for the bars of the cell. Our hands met, then he reached for me, and he kissed me through the bars. I placed my hand on the side of his face, his hands wandered on my face, down my neck, along my collar bone, and below. He pulled away for a moment, staring at me. I stared him up and down, drinking in his appearance as if he would be snatched away from me seconds later. Then we kissed once more, his tongue exploring the depths of my mouth. Overcome with passion, I never wanted the moment to end, but was terrified that I would wake up any minute locked back up in Captain Nathaniel's cabin. When we finally pulled away, both our faces wore the same bewildered expression. He tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Jack, I love you so much, I should have told you the day I met you,"

"I love ye too, so much, Hallie," he whispered, gasping for air. 

"Jack, I'm so sorry, I told them where Isla de Muerta was. They knew I knew you because of the symbol on your shirt I was wearing. They were going to kill me, and--" he pressed a finger gently to my lips, then kissed me softly. 

"It's alright, love. It doesn't matter anymore. But we got to get me out of 'ere," he told me. That's when I froze, examining the doors. 

"I've seen these kind of doors before! They're half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free," Jack stared at me blankly.

"You definitely knew Will Turner," he grinned, and I couldn't help but laugh, nodding. Grabbing a small table from the corner of the room, I stuck the legs through the bars, then pried the door open. Jack embraced me tightly, kissing me once more before grabbing his effects and unsheathing his sword. Unsheathing a sword I had taken from Captain Nathaniel's cabin, two crew members raced down the stairs. "Ready love?" he asked with a grin.

"Aye, Captain," and with that, the battles began. The first two were relatively easy, seeing as to how our opponents were more than a little drunk. However, we raced up the stairs, finding ourselves face-to-face with the majority of Captain Nathaniel's crew.

"Well, it seems I've made a bit of a mistake in judgement during my intoxication," Captain Nathaniel slurred. "Not something I intend to do again. It's been a pleasure, mates," he laughed, and the entire crew surrounded Jack and me, closing in on us. Jack grasped my hand tightly, fire in his eyes. Suddenly, everyone stopped and went deadly silent. "Wha's that?" Captain Nathaniel asked. Jack looked at me.

"I know those cannons!" we said simultaneously. While Nathaniel's crew was distracted, we ran through the crowd and took cover as a cannon ball crashed into the center of the large crowd. _The Black Pearl_ sailed up next to _The Avenger_. The crew took ropes and boarded the ship, and chaos ensued. Swords clashed, and I joined in with the fighting. I suddenly looked around frantically, realizing I had lost track of Jack. I looked around, then brought my sword up just in time as I was charged by one of Nathaniel's men. It was obvious we had an advantage over Nathaniel, when suddenly all fighting stopped.

"Nobody move!" Captain Nathaniel bellowed. Spinning around, I gasped in terror. In the center of the deck, Captain Nathaniel had one hand over Jack's mouth, the other holding a pistol which was pointed at Jack's temple. I froze in my spot. "I suggest you surrender unless you wish for you beloved Captain to ne'er see the light of day again," he snarled vehemently. Jack was breathing heavily, shooting a venomous glare at Nathaniel. My eyes filled with tears until I remembered something. 

"Oh Captain Nathaniel! You've forgotten one small detail," I told him, concealing the pistol behind my back.

"Oh? And what is that, love?" he questioned mockingly.

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow! Savvy?"

"_BANG!!_" Captain Nathaniel's face froze in an expression of shock. He slumped down on the deck, dead. I went to Jack, helping him up, as he embraced me tightly. 

"The ship is ours, gentlemen…and ladies." Jack shouted. 

****

A/N: Well, one more after this. It'll probably be up tomorrow. Review if you've got the time, I'd always appreciate it! Thanks everyone!


	12. Never Afraid to Feel

****

A/N: ~sigh~ The final chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 12

The whole crew helped take the plunder that Captain Nathaniel's crew had taken from Isla de Muerta and transfer it to _The Black Pearl_. I joined Jack at the wheel as we sailed back to Isla de Muerta. At this point, words were completely unnecessary. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I placed my head on his shoulder. Nothing had ever felt so right.

We reached Isla de Muerta and unloaded the plunder back into the cave. On our way out, Jack stopped. "Wha's this?" he was looking at the message I had carved into the side of the cave.

__

Captain Jack Sparrow, my love,

Though at this point my life may be lost, rest assured that you saved it. You took me in and taught me what it was to live, and to love. And I truly do, Jack. I love you with every fiber of my being. We will find our way back to each other someday, this is one promise I intend to keep. I'm not afraid anymore, Jack. I'm not afraid to feel. Always feel my love, Jack. Never be afraid.

Hallie 

Jack read my message, then looked at me, and his mesmerizing eyes held the most indescribable expression I had ever seen.

"That was right before I left the island. I couldn't imagine life without you, Jack Sparrow. You once said you live on that feeling of being at the wheel of the Pearl. Well I live on this feeling, this never-ending love I have for you. Always feel it, never fear it," I whispered to him, tears streaming down my cheeks. 

"I don't think I ever properly thanked you for saving my life, love," he whispered. I joined my hands around his neck, and he pressed his warm lips against mine. I felt so alive at that moment, so aware of every detail. The feel of his hands around my waist, his lips against mine, the feel of the warm Caribbean sun beating down upon us. He pulled away gently. Turning around to head to the boats, there was Ana Maria. The three of us froze for a moment. Then I took out the now empty pistol, and handed it to Ana Maria. 

"You saved his life as much as I did," I told her. Tears came to her eyes, and she embraced me. 

"Any number of apologies will not right the wrong I committed against you," she cried. I looked her right in the eyes.

"You feared your feelings just as I feared mine. No apology is necessary." Jack then stepped forward, eyes locked on Ana Maria's. She looked terrified, overcome with guilt. He paused, then embraced Ana Maria. Crying tears of happiness, she then returned to the ship.

"You are an amazing man, Jack Sparrow," I told Jack lovingly. Then, taking my hand, we headed back to the Pearl.

"I never want to lose you again," he told me. 

"You never did, my love." I told him. With that, our lips met in the perfect kiss, as time seemed to stop. Everything was perfect in the world. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect conclusion to the adventure of a lifetime. And somehow I had a feeling that being in love with Captain Jack Sparrow would be the beginning of a whole new adventure. How very right I was.

****

A/N: The end! Obviously I've left room for a sequel, but I don't have everything worked out, so it'll be a while, most likely. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this, especially those who took the time to review and offer me encouragement and advice for this fic. You all are the greatest! Thanks so much, I'll miss you all!!


End file.
